


No Escape

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs is trapped and for once there is no escape.





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

_Love knows not its own depths until the hour of separation._

Gibbs was caught.

Trapped.

For the first time in his life he knew, he accepted, there was no way out.

No escape.

No hope.

Not this time.

No one was going to arrive at the eleventh hour and rescue him.

He wasn't going to walk away from this.

He had to face the truth.

He'd always found a way out before. 

No matter how bad the odds had been, he'd always found a way to escape.

But not this time.

This time he knew.

This time it _was_ over.

His life _was_ over.

The room he was in was locked and bolted.

His leg and wrist were broken.

His Sig and back-up guns were empty.

His head was pouring with blood and blurring his vision.

Any minute now he'd hear the sounds of locks being turned and bolts being shot back.

And then he'd hear another kind of shot.

And that would be it.

He only had one regret. It concerned Ducky. 

Ducky. 

His Ducky. 

His dearest and oldest friend. And lover.

He wouldn't get to say goodbye to Ducky.

He wouldn't get to hold him one last time.

To kiss him once more.

To tell him how much he loved him. How much he'd always loved him. Needed him. Wanted him.

To tell him how much he'd hated hurting him over the decades.

To tell him he was ready, really ready, to commit to him and him alone.

To look into the eyes that always told him, and everyone else, how much Ducky loved him.

Ducky would mourn him. Gibbs knew that. 

He knew more too.

That was something else he couldn't escape from: what his death would do to Ducky.

He heard the sound of locks being turned and bolts being shot back.

"Love you, Duck," he whispered.


End file.
